A light in the tunnel
by Twi-girl09
Summary: Life's tough and things get hard, but sometimes, a light shines at the end of the tunnel. At least, that's what Bella hopes. She hopes for a life full of hope and happiness. Maybe, shes finally getting that hope. AU, OOC, No vamps.


**Hey guys! **

**I've missed writing sooo much and I have this story in mind for a while, and well, I finally got it onto paper. Updates may be lengthy because of my RL, but I'll try my hardest to get them to you when I can. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Prologue.**

A young girl sits on the front steps of a little house. Her whole body shakes as she lifts a joint to her cracked lips. She breaths in deeply, relishing in the burn from the smoke in her lungs. She doesn't move the bud from her lips and holds it to her with shaky hands. She doesn't she wipe away the tears gathering on the apple of her cheeks. She knows they are there, even though the wind and the rain.

Leaning down to pick up the bottle next to her feet, she takes the joint from her lips and puts the bottle there instead, leaning her head back and feeling the burn of the alcohol sliding down her throat. Pulling the bottle away again, she wipes her lips with the back of her hand, not caring about the smear of lipstick now on her face and hand. It just adds to the rest of the smeared make-up there.

She does this a few more times, alternating between the bottle and the joint until the joint has burned out and the only thing left for her is the bottle of see-through liquid. Vodka. The pain in her chest has now dwindled and she feels lighter, happier, than she has in a while. She feels like she can breath and there isn't anything pressing on her chest anymore.

Her head spins and she sways from side to side, screaming out a song that doesn't exist, but she needs to sing it. She lets the words fall and her voice breaks, but she just clears it, not caring about how horrible she sounds. If anyone was listening to her, they are just nosey. They shouldn't be listening.

On shaky legs, she gets up and sways her way down the thin path that leads to the road. However she doesn't see the rock in front of her and she trips, falling face first into the cemented path. She manages to save the bottle of Vodka and it survives her fall. Rolling onto the back, she takes another drink from the clear bottle, a smile forming on her bruised face.

The rain picks up and a flash of light rockets across the sky. How fitting. She almost laughs at the irony of it all, that there would be a storm on a night like this. Thunder sounds not seconds after, telling her that the storm is very close. Another light, more thunder, louder singing.

The rain is hitting her almost painfully now, but she doesn't move. She accepts the physical pain; it takes away the pain eating at her heart. A loud sob stops her from singing. She tries to swallow it down, but it doesn't work. Cry after cry leaves her lips as she lies on the cold floor.

She wants it to stop, all the memories flashing to the front of her mind, the physical pain she still feels. She wants to be like all the girls at school, happy. She wants to wake up without a worry.

The sound of a car door slamming makes her cries stop. She finishes off the rest of the Vodka, throwing the empty bottle across the grass, away from her. Her head spins as she tries to sit up, but just falls back down again. Footsteps get closer to her and she just closes her eyes, the throbbing in her head getting less and less.

"Bella? What the hell happened to you?" A panicked voice yells as it gets closer. She laughs, noticing how much better it makes her feel. So she laughs again, more and more laughter bubbles from her, making her look like a crazy woman. She knows how she looks. Dark make-up all over her face, red lipstick smeared across her lips and hands. A short denim skirt ripped at the bottom and a bra. Her top was destroyed. She couldn't put it back on again.

"Bella? Speak to me!" A frightened voice makes her open her eyes, however difficult it is. She knows who is kneeling next to her on the grass. She would know that voice anywhere. She mumbles out something unintelligible, knowing it doesn't make any sense to her or the boy next to her.

The boy, about her age, looks down at her from his place on the grass. Mud soaks though his jeans, but it doesn't bother him. What is bothering him is the state his friend is in. She hasn't always been his friend, but quickly, she has wiggled herself into his life.

He looks down at his friend and fights back tears. He fights back the urge to be sick. Her clothes have been destroyed, leaving her in next to nothing. Her smooth, creamy skin is littered with dark bruises, the worst of them on her hips and wrists. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out what has happened to her.

"Oh Bella." He whispers when she looks up at him. Her eyes are hazy and bloodshot, but he already knew she was intoxicated. Taking off his jacket, he lifts her off the floor and puts it around her shoulders.

She can't help but feel disgusted. Not at him, she could never be disgusted with him, but with herself. He shouldn't have to see her like this. She's a horrible person and deserves everything she gets. She wants to tell him just this, but she can't. Her mouth is dry and she knows she couldn't form words even if she tried.

She can feel herself drifting off and she lets it take her, shutting her eyes tight and relaxing her body.

"Stay with me." His voice is far away, but she catches onto it and lets the smooth tones take over her body. She opens her eyes and blinks, but finds it harder and harder every time. Eventually she gives up on fighting it and lets her body take over.

"Bella! I mean it. Stay with me." He growls just as her body takes over and she goes into the darkness.

**Thanks you for reading and giving this story a chance. Please review.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


End file.
